


Honey Bees & Sweetened Souls

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Canon Related, Chocolate, Cupid - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non AU, Post-Coital Cuddling, Profound Bond, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Dean, destielvalentinesbang2016, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's Valentines routines are changing. Somehow he'd wanted to go into that store, and by some odd twist he had walked out with the little gifts in mind for Cas, his best friend. Now itching to find the currently moping Angel, Dean doesn't anticipate Cas finally asking where they draw the line. Everything has to be addressed as they both take the plunge, there is and cannot be anymore denial about what has been in front of them the whole time. It's time to say the words they both have been avoiding and set in stone the drive of their profound bond to become one. A dash of Love and Chocolate set in motion the stepping stones for what should have been done years ago.  Tonight is their forever, and it isn't one anyone inside that bunker is likely to ever forget.<br/>Written for the Destiel Valentines Mini Bang for 2016.  Gifted to QueenOfDestielLand, because your my Dean <3 For WinchestersRaven because you didn't let me give up and for Freeagentgirl because you tolerate my harrassment during edits, my anxiety and all my crazy. Happy Vday my loves <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bees & Sweetened Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeagentgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/gifts).



> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

 

 

It’s Valentine’s Day. Castiel sits in the bunker, his reflection staring back at him from the shine in the Impala panel of Dean’s driver side door. In a few minutes Dean will waltz through into the port from the bunker, descend down the stairs and the old girl will purr beneath him as he starts her to leave. After all, it is the one day a year Dean enjoys best, surrounded by lonely women in bars and there’s always plenty of them. He'll come home and Castiel will smell them, all those woman whose lips and bodies were full of everything the Angel lusts for with Dean and never has the chance to experience.  He will see the smile across Dean's face, resist the urge to heal away the glaring hickeys he'll catch sight of and resist the urge to smite the ones who left them there out of jealousy.

  
The Angel narrows his eyes at the black car as his heart once again sinks with the realization that he won’t be with Dean, _again_. That another year has come and gone and he is still holding a torch with an unwavering flame that grows every time they’re once again tested, and he once again stands by the hunter’s side. Castiel clenches his fist and vanishes in a fury before he connects his fist with Dean’s beloved car.

  
“I just want to be special for one blazing moment, even if it burns out like a supernova or star. I just want one second in my life where I know you love me and we’re together...and I'm everything to you.”

 

Defeated by his rage and hurt, the Angel decides to hide in the room he insists he never needs because he doesn’t sleep. He slams the door before curling up on the bed under his trench coat miserably. After so many years, so many moments that should have been intimate Castiel can't help it when a few tears slip down his face. He is amazed he even has tears to shed over this anymore.

  
**_How did humans ever survive such a feeling inside their chests?_**  
  
*******************************

  
Elsewhere, Dean quietly sits in his room staring at the wrapped gift he purchased from a little town on their last hunt just the morning before. Sam and Dean had taken out a witch casting adultery spells that ended in blood baths, just for kicks. She really had been one hell of a nut job. As they packed up to leave Dean stared at the little shop decorated up for the holiday for what had to be the thousandth time since they arrived. the windows were trimmed in reds, whites and pinks. Frills, lacy edges and tiny seraphs with wings and arrows. He thought it was tacky, but the chocolates looked delicious. After another inner dialogue, he gave in. He could have sworn every part of him didn’t want to enter the store or get sucked into the holiday this way, but it felt like he was drawn in by something pulling at his chest.

The shop had smelled amazing when they walked in. Something Dean couldn't quite place, like mint and a summer rain. He didn't realize he said it aloud until his brother had insisted it smelled like candy and the perfume Jess used to wear. Dean eyed him suspiciously as Sam’s eyes scanned the different displays, shocked he had even said such a thing out loud while Dean sniffed the air again. Still mint and summer rain, still familiar and yet he was unsure why.

  
An older gentlemen smiled warmly  upon seeing the agents enter, remembering them from their earlier investigation, having been in the town restaurant before the boys had sat down to eat. His overly blue eyes sparkled, making his slightly wild white hair stand out more. Dean finally took in all the handcrafted pieces with curiosity and a hunger he felt surge through his midsection, a heat that spread through his chest. Castiel suddenly weighed heavily in his thoughts.

“There is always something here for whom it is you seek it for,” Dean met the chocolatier’s eyes that crinkled in the corners as he smiled. They seemed honest and wise, trusting. Dean gave him a small smile. Scanning the case again, the elder hunter finally saw them. Near the upper left of the case, made with almonds and filled with honey with a touch of lavender (though Dean didn’t understand why you'd want to eat such a flower or flowers in general) were several little bumblebees. Their details were soft and well done. He couldn't tear his eyes away, his heart suddenly pumping steadily and his mind full of images of Castiel. He balled his fists. After several moments, he sighed and wondered if Cas would like such a thing even though he didn't eat. After several more, he remembered the angel's fondness for the little black and yellow insects and decided that, worst case, he would freeze them and eye them happily for the next hundred years. 

He went ahead and bought them, even gift wrapped the box. When it was placed in his hands, he swore he felt something go through him, a shock or shiver perhaps, he wasn't sure how to describe it. Sam never said a word, never even teased about the box he purchased with all the little bees and ice blue flower papers inside. Dean watched the box Sam carried, inside a small jasmine flower, painted a soft pink, and a deep, dark golden chocolate with coffee beans and caramel that had been called deceiving. It was shaped like golden feather. He wonders what made him buy the two chocolates. He shrugs and notices that Sam seems to enjoy picking at it as they drive. He offers Dean a piece. The pink one is good, reminding him of fuzzy peaches. He finds he doesn’t care for the one painted gold. It looked good, but he felt it was too sugary and the after taste annoying. 

When he woke up that evening, after catching a few Z’s, he could've sworn it had manifested and gotten stronger. Now here Dean sat, staring at the ribbon and flicking it every so often. He still couldn't remember thinking about doing anything for anyone on Valentine’s until after he had walked past the shop. Suddenly it seemed like everything after that revolved around Cas and he couldn't shake it. He felt like the gift was calling to him, like an itch under his skin he just couldn't scratch. The hunter sighs, _but that’s crazy right? It’s not like the chocolate was a cursed object..._

Perhaps he'd feel normal again if he just gave the fallen Angel the damn candy. Downing the last of his beer, he goes to find the blue eyes he suddenly can't stop thinking about. The ones that shimmered like ice, lighting up with lightning when needed. He pauses in front of the bedroom door for what feels like years. He hasn't been this nervous since facing Cassie in the office when they spoke of Jimmy and the paper.  _Man, am I getting old...that feels like a lifetime ago now._  
  
**********************

Castiel doesn't know how much time passes as he lays in the dark of the room. He stares at the wall as he hardly makes out shapes of the things that take up space. The bed creaks beneath him as he stirs. The air suddenly smells heavily of leather, whiskey and something like gun powder and musk. Dean. The Angel’s grace flutters happily.

“Hey, Cas. You in there?”

 

His voice sounds hopeful and it makes Castiel shiver. It feels as though his anger disappears, like his empty hollow sadness was never there and before he can stop himself, he answers and flicks his fingers to illuminate the side table lamp. The soft yellow glow makes the room feel warm, despite Cas feeling cold and perhaps more than a little heartbroken.

“I am here, Dean.”

 

The hunter opens the door slowly, the gift tucked behind his back as he enters. It smells like mint and summer rain after a storm, like the ones that quench the heat and renew your energy. His nerves calm and Dean suddenly feels more at ease. _That’s odd...Wasn’t this how the shop smelled as well?_

“I thought, with it being Valentine's and all, that you would...That is, I-” Dean makes a face and sighs as he scratches at the back of his neck, “I got you something I thought you'd like.”  _Smooth Winchester, get it together._

 

Holding out the box before him he sees Cas’ eyes widen as he takes in the package wrapped in gold paper, the blue and green curled ribbons cascading over its side. His brow furrows in curiosity as he inspects it. 

“You…Got me a gift?” the Angel starts suddenly, his blue eyes wide and unsure but still making Dean’s breath hitch anyway. There is a familiar weight that settles into Dean’s chest again as he watches Cas continue, “You got me a gift on what humans consider one of the most romantic days of the entire year...” His eyes narrow now at the package, his face twisted in such a way like Castiel seems to think the box holds all the answers in the universe. Dean clears his throat. The older male stares at the hunter now rather than at the lovingly wrapped offering. Dean shifts uncomfortably, because _of course_ he would go and make it all weird. Leave it Cas to have a chick flick moment over some candy. There was no denying it, though. He had done such a thing, and hell, he had _wanted_ to do such a thing, even if he didn't understand it himself. On some level Dean had to admit that that was a bit unnerving, even for him.

“Yes, Cas...I did...Now can ya open it, please? You're killing me here.”  Dean laughs nervously as he holds it out closer to the male sitting on the bed in his suit. Castiel shifts slightly before patting the mattress beside him. Dean eyes the spot that would put him nearly hip to hip with the Angel. To his surprise, he sits, their elbows rubbing as he places the box in Cas’ open hands. For several moments, Cas just stares at it, feeling a tightening in his chest before Dean chuckles.

“Please open the damn box, Cas?” he tries desperately to hide the quake in his voice, but it happens anyways. Dean swears Cas is slowly trying to kill him while his nerves eat him alive on the inside. His hands are shaking as he balls them together. Sighing softly, Cas gingerly lifts his fingers to stroke the bows on top, before he lifts the taped seam. He leaves the paper undamaged as it all falls open across his lap. For several moments Dean listens to the blood pound in his ears, observing the Angel and holding his breath. _Why am I so worked up about this?_ Dean feels like his heart slams shut inside a steel bear trap when it answers him loud and clear.

_You're starting to realize what you've been too stubborn to admit all along._

“Dean…” Cas’ voice comes out breathy and soft, choked sounding. His throat is tight, he can't swallow. The box glints in the light, and inside are the most perfect little chocolate bees that make his heart flutter with glee. Chocolate bees that smell like honey and his favorite flowers, and Dean gave them to him. His eyes mist over. There are 7 of them arranged in little blue paper flowers that look just like his eyes. 7 bees for all the years they've known one another. 7 years since he gripped Dean tight and laid a claim on his soul. 7 years since a feeling changed Castiel's life forever.

“Cas…Are you okay?” Dean places a hand on the Angel’s shoulder. The air deflates from his lungs when suddenly Cas’ arms are around his neck and their chests are awkwardly crushed together. Dean stiffens at the sudden contact before he relaxes into it and brings his arms up to hold him back. He suddenly remembers embracing the Angel in Purgatory after all that time searching. Dean holds him tighter.

 

“You’re welcome, Cas…”

Pulling back, Cas meets Dean’s eyes. The hunter stares at the pools of deep blue as they stare through him, observe his soul. Always the same look, like Dean hung the moon and nothing else matters more than him. Slowly, Dean can feel the weight of the Angel's hand against his forearm.

“They’re beautiful...” Cas swallows nervously. His grace flutters at the feeling, his heart practically has wings. Another side of him, however, the side that knows how the elder Winchester can be, screams at him to knock it off. “I must ask though, Dean…What is the meaning behind your sentiment? Am I to believe you still strictly believe this to be platonic relationship, or is this to be considered courting?” He tries not to sound hopeful. He tries to ignore the way his heart is pounding inside his vessel’s ribs or how his grace suddenly burns hot. _Please Dean…_ Castiel curses his need to ask so many questions.

Dean freezes. The whole world stops turning, he’s positive even the clock on the wall stops ticking. The only sound is that of his heart, beating louder than even when he was tortured in hell or stalked by hellhounds. Louder than every time he watched Sam and Cas leave him behind in the world of the living, like somehow it was okay that he didn't get the same fate. Louder than when he realized he was losing Castiel to Purgatory. In all the moments to date that Dean had experienced, it was this one now that made his body remember what fear was. He was surprised that after all this time it still remembered how to be afraid.

Castiel starts to look faded as his eyes begin to close. He understands Dean’s silence as the hunter looks at the floor. He knew this would happen, knew it was coming. Inside, the Angel is pretty sure the sound of his realization that this is merely platonic, is the loudest thing he has ever heard. Louder than the turn of the earth, the sound of Arch Angels in their true forms and even the way his Father sounded when he spoke. Nothing will ever be as deafening in this existence or in his true form. He had been holding onto that tiny sliver of hope all these years that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t the way when Dean looked at him a little longer than he should have, the way he sometimes squeezed his shoulder, or the way Dean would only smile at him when their eyes met. Now he knew, and Cas was positive his vessel would collapse under the weight of his disappointment or shatter.

Dean feels his chest tighten like it’s coiled in a python, and his stomach rolls like a stormy sea, the nausea nearly overwhelming. He can see Castiel’s heart breaking like someone shattered a glass against the wall and yet he can’t remember how to form words despite the broken look to the Angel's entire body and the dark sadness in his eyes.

 _Read my thoughts, Cas…I'm a drowning man out here! I don't know how to do this with words! This isn't what you think it is!_  


Dean knows that's never gonna happen, though. The Angel promised not to be inside his head, and now he sits frozen, staring at the image of Cas sitting as he bows his head and stares at the gift once again. He really wishes he hadn’t banished the Angel from looking in on his thoughts all those years ago as it would be really handy right about now.

It's just one tear that tracks down the side of Castiel's face. One tear that Dean can see pool from the corner of his closed eye as it falls slowly, like time stopped to drag it out as it ripped him apart internally.

The Angel sets the gift on the nightstand gingerly as he rises from the bed when it groans. Dean's heart has never quickened in panic like it is right now. The hunter is used to losing the people he loves but this- this is the _person_ he loves in a way he has never loved another. He knows that now, it was clear when he bought the chocolates, when he obsessed over their care on the drive home, when he kept the paper as perfect as it was when he bought it. He knew the minute he spotted the bees, the minute he ached like no other time before at the thought of Cas occupying up space in his head again. He knew what it meant, what he was trying to finally say after all the years of fucking up and losing each other.

 

Had Dean been smart, he would have said it back in Purgatory, would’ve slammed the Angel up against the tree and kissed him, allowing every blood sucker, monster and scary thing with teeth to know what he was sure they already suspected when he went on his rampage. Maybe if he had, so many mistakes after that could have been avoided on both their parts. They could have stopped each other. Maybe they could have found something as normal as possible away from hunting. Something boring, quiet. Something  _perfectly domestic._

 _This is it, Dean. If he walks out that door, your whole life with Castiel could be over. You already know what you have to do, Winchester. Man up and do it already!_  


It all happens so fast after that. The hunter clasps the dark material on Castiel's suit in one hand, pulling him back. The contact is sudden and surprising. It catches the Angel off guard as he turns and falls forward. Dean pulls him in. Their lips meet in one smooth moment, not parted and firmly pushed together. Castiel hasn't seen Dean's soul this close to his vessel before. Neither one of them closes their eyes. They pull apart and hover inches from one another's face, Dean still gripping at Cas’ suit coat.

  
“--Dean...”

“Cas...I--”

They do it again. This time meeting in the middle as their eyes close and they expect it. It’s slow, softer than before, as they do it right. Dean's mouth parts slightly and so does Cas’. There's no tongue, but it's sweet and nice. They break apart as Cas bunches the front of Dean's red dress shirt in his hand, Dean’s fingers stroking the back of Cas’ neck.

“I...That was…Cas--”

“Yeah…Dean-I--”

They're both blushing. Cas is awkwardly leaning over Dean on the bed, one knee pressed to mattress where he caught himself before falling over. They’re staring into one another’s eyes again, their hands are trembling. Dean shivers. Cas' eyes flicker with unshed joyful tears.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas trembles, “It's okay if you don't feel-- _mmph!_ ”

Whoever they were previous to that moment, Castiel doesn't remember. Dean is on him, above him. He feels the bed sink beneath their weight, mouths crushed together in a pleasured pain that Cas can't describe as anything but blissful. It’s warm, moist and causes his grace to stir in ways he had never felt it move before. His vessel reacts to the man above him, and although he's only done this once before it’s heightened now by everything Dean is doing.

Dean feels like something broke inside when Cas said those words. There wasn't a protest of not being good enough, or worthy enough. There was no doubt, or anger, there was no homophobic response or recoil. There was just this explosive warmth that lit him up like the Fourth of July, before it turned into something akin to being thrown into the sun. It was like all those moments when Bobby said he was proud, when they hugged and he called them family. It was like when Sam was a kid and he made that first perfect shot, the first time he pinned Dean in a scuffle, graduated, got into Stanford despite his disappointment in losing him. It was like all of those amplified by a thousand or more times and he did the only thing he could think of. He has to show Cas he loved him, too. _This I can do. Please, Castiel…Understand!_  
  
  
“I need you, Cas. I-I love you, too,” he whispers, amazed he said the words, his breath heavy against the Angel’s cheek as Dean brushes it with his lips. Cas feels his grace ripple, his heart pound inside his chest. His vessel is reacting in so many different ways, he doesn't know up from down. He trails kisses down the hunter's neck as their hands begin to roam at the Angel’s enthusiasm. They’re slow moving, Cas imprinting this moment, using every second to love Dean more in the next as they move and press together through their clothing.

Dean is burning up. He knows what hellfire feels like and now he is positive that he and the room are about a thousand degrees hotter than that. There's sweat on the back of his neck as he feels Cas trace kisses along his skin. He returns the urgency in slow movements to the Angel, every so often one of them beginning to make breathy moans against the others neck and jaw line. Cas finds an earlobe and traces his tongue along it gently. Dean growls and Cas suddenly bucks his hips up against the underside of Dean. They shudder breathlessly at the contact. Dean grinds down in return when the sensation fades, igniting a whole new set of pleasures. Cas growls, deeply, surprised at the sound he's never made before. It makes Dean's stomach flip and roll and his cock twitch desperately. There is definitely no going back now. He _needs_ Castiel and he needs him more in this moment than he ever has before.

Dean kisses Cas deeper, passionately, like he needs to meld with him. He tastes of honey, the hunter of beer. It mingles on their mouths as they clash teeth and roll their tongues against one another. They groan in unison, as Dean runs his fingers through the messy dark brown locks upon the Angel’s head. The warmth of his hands leave a tingling feeling as they trace down Cas’ neck, smooth out his shirt collar, down his shoulders and ribs to the flat of the Angel’s stomach, his fingers teasing the buttons. The elder Winchester breaks their kiss, both of them breathing hard, flushed. Their vision and irises lust blown and burning with desire like their bodies. He untucks Cas shirt with a stern firm tug.

“Can I…Is this okay?” Cas is breathing harshly beneath him now, trembling as he closes his eyes. _What a stupid question, Dean Winchester!_

The Angel pulls him in for another deep bruising kiss, his hips snapping up against Dean's where he hovers, knees on either side of him. Dean nibbles greedily at Cas’ mouth before his fingers find the buttons on the front of the crisp white shirt Cas usually wears. A reminder and the familiar comfort of Jimmy and himself for Dean. He undoes the buttons as Cas loosens his tie. Dean slides away the shirt and coat in one movement away from the slope of Cas’ broad shoulders. He tosses the tie somewhere behind him.

 

In the light, Cas is muscular and lean. Dean traces his fingers across the curve of Cas’ arms. He never realized how toned, and bronzed skinned the Angel was before. He is in awe as Cas lays flat against the mattress, looking up at him with anticipation as Dean straddles his hips. Cas licks his lips, his tongue dipping out to wet them as he runs his own hands along the sleeves of Dean’s button down shirt. He copies the earlier action Dean did to him, sliding the shirt away from his shoulders as the hunter shivers. Cas tugs the black t-shirt over Dean's head with ease. In the light, the hunter above him is completely exposed now from the waist up, upper body exposed and finally displayed for him. Cas narrows his eyes to try and filter out the brightness of Dean's soul. When the human comes into focus, he skims his palm down the male’s collarbone, sternum and stomach. _Perfection._  His fingers curl just under the waist of Dean's faded jeans, and they settle. Cas locks eyes with his soon to be lover as Dean traces his thumb over Castiel's belt. Both of them are straining against the fabric of their pants, blood pumping through their veins and Cas' nostrils flaring the the scent of arousal, adrenaline and the things that make Dean just--Dean.

 _We’re so close…_  


Dean pants like he's been running, his heart thudding loudly inside his chest as he closes his eyes. The belt opens without any trouble as he slides his fingers inside the dark trousers a bit too eagerly, a giddy euphoria much like the rush when he was a teenager flood him. His fingers find girth, a pulsing organ. The warmth he finds there causes him to groan softly. The hot, rigid flesh against the palm of his hand feels so, so good as he grasps and strokes Cas gently. 

 

Castiel shudders beneath him, soft breathy gasps falling from slightly parted lips. Dean does it once again before also dragging his hips up in response. He rubs against the denim of his jeans, against the front of his hand and the sensitive head of Castiel’s cock that he’s gripping beneath him. The Angel snarls deeply, loudly, the sound of it causing shivers to dance along Dean’s spine. He never thought this would feel so good, never imagined anything like this from an action so simple and vanilla. Cas must agree because his head is thrown back and he's tugging at the locks of hair atop his own scalp with one hand as the other grips the bed sheet he is now clawing at desperately.

“Ungh...Dean--” Cas pants out, “Please-I can’t--” Dean feels his lips curl into a slow smile as he once again brings himself down against Cas, his fingers causing a twisting motion as he pumps the Angels shaft, and kisses the Angel’s neck. Castiel surges full of grace and to Dean’s shock, they’re suddenly naked, skin to skin and Dean hisses deep from within his chest at the contact of heated, perspiring skin against the same.

 

“Nice trick,” he whispers and Cas whines as his hands suddenly roam to Dean’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the small dip of them. His head thrashes in an attempt to regain clarity. The problem is Castiel has never done this with grace before, and his angelic essence keeps stroking Dean’s soul as it ignites in forest green hues and swirls in passionate reds. They flicker, lash at one another and spark. Dean's soul is alluring. It’s never been so bright, so powerful, as it calls out to him and he is not only enjoying external pleasure, his _entire being_ is experiencing the sensation as well. Castiel pushes up again, their cocks dripping in pre-come as he ruts against the hunter. If he could use his wings they would tremble and quake against every surface they touched. When Dean groans, Cas slides his hands up the hunter’s arms, his hand mirroring the mark he left on Dean’s skin all those years ago.

“Take me, all of me, Dean. I am yours...”

 

Suddenly, Dean feels something that is almost familiar, but he isn’t quite sure what it is. It starts slowly but then it crawls under his skin, through his veins and when it hits his heart, he swears it overflows and pours from every part of him, from his spirit as it spills over into the room. The mark on his arm ignites with light like Castiel’s eyes, a dulled blue, with a cool burning like peppermint oil and cinnamon hearts surging all around him. Both heated and cool, like Cas when he heals him, only it isn’t fading: it’s increasing.

 

Dean moans, “What are you doing, Cas?”

 

Thunder rolls in reply as Castiel pulls Dean down against him so they once again kiss. It's incredible, and Dean is trembling, he breaks away to look at Cas again and suddenly the flash of broken wings forms around them,

 

“I am the one who raised you from perdition, Dean Winchester. When an Angel touches a human soul, it bears a mark, a right. You and I, Dean, are more than just bonded. We are soul mates, intertwined by my Father's choosing. We were always meant to be star-crossed, fated, whichever it is you prefer. You call to every part of me, both in vessel and entity. In each atom and molecule of you, every droplet of water that makes up your body, each cell of skin, every freckle and more that was pieced back together by me. You cry out to me, sing to me with your soul. Every time you touch me, look at me, and tell me you love me, the bond grows, my grace seals itself within your spirit." He leans forward planting a kiss on the handprint before pulling back.

 

“I heard you in hell before my Father gave the order to save you, Dean, and I didn’t understand at first why. I understand it now, however, and after all these years, I get it. You, Dean, are _everything_ to me, and I would reject heaven, take on hell and fall a thousand or more times just to tell you I love you and have you know that it’s true. I will love you more with every passing second than the last one before it, and I will love you long after your human life ends. I will love you, Dean Winchester, in this life and the next, wherever you will be. You are my hunter and my heart, and I will serve my righteous man until I have nothing left to give him.”

 

 

Cas’ eyes are still glowing softly as he speaks these words, each one slowly breaking away the defenses Dean has made over the years to prevent himself from falling apart when it wanted to happen. He cups the Angel’s face softly with one hand, his thumb stroking the Angel’s cheek as he does so. Castiel always did make him feel strange, even when they first met in the barn. It was ongoing and regardless of what seemed to be given to them by fate or Angels or books of divine prophecy, somehow they always came back around to needing one another and standing together. It may not have always been perfect or right, but somehow they always ended up side by side. Somehow he always found Cas, even when he thought he was dead, always felt that he would come back somehow.

“I love you, too,” Dean says, his lips above Castiel’s as their bodies lay flat together, every piece of him touching the skin of the man beneath him, melting them, entwining them. Their hands slip together as he lays them back above Castiel’s head, "I'm an idiot. I was so stubborn. It's always you, Cas. Somehow, no matter what, it's always been you. I finally get it."

 

Dean pushes his lips into the Angel’s with a deep, satisfied sigh, slipping one hand away he trails the front of his lover’s body and caresses it softly, his knuckles tracing from his collarbone and down his stomach as his abs flex. He teases the curled pubic hairs above the other male's thick cock before sliding it down again. Cas gasps as their kiss breaks, and Dean lays hot wet kisses down his body. His hands are once caught in Dean’s, the hunter’s face nudging apart Castiel’s legs slowly, the soft stubble on the hunter’s face teasing his inner thighs. There is a pause right before Dean lays his large, soft lips right against the Angel’s puckered hole.

Dean is dizzy with arousal and in one solid movement he slides his tongue past the ring of muscles as he starts to make the most obscene and beautiful sloppy noises that either of them has ever heard. Cas grips Dean’s hands tightly as the deep growl surges through the room. Sweat appears across both their bodies, Dean lost in the musky earth-like taste of the flesh that smells like mint again. Cas keeps crying out as his hole is repeatedly sucked, licked and violated in the slowest, sweetest, most sinful ways possible. It's beautiful and every sound Cas makes goes straight to his dick. Dean is positive he has never been so aroused in his entire life. He could eat Cas out all day if he kept up those obscene noises, the wiggle of his ass against his face, just savoring the taste. Fuck cheeseburgers, this was perfect. Dean can feel the sheet rub against his cock as he moves his hips back and forth, fucking into it for some sort of relief while he ravishes Cas’ opening like a starved dog. He drags a hand free as Cas once again tugs the bed sheets in his fist, and ever so gently inserts a finger.

None of the women Dean ever fucked were this tight. He slides the finger in, his knuckle disappearing, swallowed greedily while his tongue still teases, wets and covers the entire base of Cas’ cock. Dean mouths the vein slowly as he begins to suck the Angel down between his puffy, pink lips. Cas bucks up at the intrusion to his hole, and cries Dean’s name loud enough that if Sam didn’t hear them before, he certainly had now.

“Dean-Dean, please--take me--show me how much you love me.”

 

Dean slurps back up the angry red swollen cock in front of his face before he once again positions them together. He slowly strokes up the long and lean muscular curve of Cas’ legs, admiring the strength and speed they must have in order to carry him the way they do. He kisses each ankle as he raises the vibrating man’s legs to his shoulders. He stares into Castiel’s eyes, sweat dripping down their faces and their cheeks flushed. Dean nudges at the entrance of Cas, desperately clenching and relaxing, desperate for something to be reinserted. He pushes in two fingers this time, wiggling them slowly, dragging his knuckles against the heat.

“Breathe, Cas. I love you-but, you're not prepared enough...”

 

Castiel growls, and suddenly Dean marvels as his dick twitches and Cas’ hole opens easily, lubed and ready. _Bloody Angel mojo!_ He groans at the sight, nearly comes as he removes his fingers. The Angel is nearly his undoing when Cas takes the dripping digits into his mouth and sucks sinfully. Dean whines, his eyes closing as his body trembles.

“I need you, Dean...” Cas lips are on the hunter's ear, his voice lower than ever before as their bodies rub against one another, “Please...Want you in me...” Dean rubs against the lubed, seeping opening, as Castiel entangles himself against Dean, legs around his head, his arms propping him up and waiting. Slowly, the tip of Dean’s throbbing member enters and Castiel bites his lip and hiccups. It burns and stretches him, fills him. Nothing has ever felt this good before.

Dean shivers, and hisses loudly. “Fuck you’re so tight, baby...ungh. That’s-that’s so perfect.”

 

Cas whines desperately before Dean gives another thrust and bottoms out inside and they’re suddenly wrapped in one another’s embrace. Castiel once again gushes with grace as he calls out, Dean’s eyes flash as well as the mark on his arm. Dean gasps at the sensation inside his body, as tears prick his eyes.

It becomes clear that with every thrust, they grow closer in their bond. It’s slow, every snap of his hips becomes more intense than the last. Every time, the glow between them shines just a little brighter than the last. It becomes clear that they’re heading towards something so much bigger than either of them ever anticipated. Dean is panting, Cas can see the sweat rolling down his neck, down his shoulders and hear it hit the mattress as he moves. The Angel rises to meet every contact of their hips, his hands constantly touching any part of Dean he can as one of Dean’s hands is woven into his hair, and the other gripping the headboard. Their pace increases every time they separate, more desperate on the push in than the last one. He needs Dean like he needs his grace, his wings, needs to have him, feel him and be filled in every possible way by him.

Dean growls, his breath exploding in his lungs like fireworks.  It's the most intense feeling he has ever had, the most intense physical bliss he has ever experienced as it tries to rob him of his air. He has no words to justify this moment, the way it feels or how Cas looks from his green glowing windows to his soul. Every significant moment in his life suddenly pales next to this one. He loves Castiel so much it hurts him in the best ways possible, lifts him so high and somehow with each reconnection of their bodies, higher still.  
  
  
Castiel throws his head back, grace exploding from behind his eyes as he tries to bury his face in the pillow to protect his hunter. His nails dig into Dean’s flesh and it isn’t long before the light beside them begins to flicker, and the bed starts to quake. Dean pushes forward harder now, he can see his heartbeat around the corners of his vision, can feel himself building, can feel the fire lit inside him as it grows with every incoherent word falling from Cas’ lips along side his name like gasoline on his ignited flames. The sound of "Dean" never sounding better from anyone than it does in this moment. So dirty, wrong and yet so beautiful and pure.

Time feels odd after several more well aimed bursts forward, the tingling begins to start at the base of Dean’s spine. Everything feels hazy, blurred and distorted. He closes his eyes, his face buried in the crook of Cas' neck. They grip onto one another in the last few moments like a life line. The room is illuminated, loud and suddenly when Dean hears his cries mix with Castiel’s, the light bulb breaks, glass exploding around the table and a power surge rips through the bunker as Dean feels captured in flames. He can’t breathe and suddenly he’s pretty sure his heart stops beating. Everything fades like someone turned the volume down, like everything around him including the very Earth let go around him when he took another breath.

 

Everything goes black and Dean feels like he’s falling endlessly.

 

 

"Dean!!"

 *******

The voice drumming through the core of him is the loudest thing Dean has ever heard and yet, it’s loving, warm and he trusts it most certainly despite his instincts. The hooks that had held him bound slip away from his battered, torn bloody and ruined skin. He falls broken in more than one way upon their release into the arms of something that holds Dean like he weighs nothing more than a newborn infant. He swears he hears the flutter of wings, feels a surge of energy all around him that reassures him and ends up shielding him. He feels safe, protected for the first time since he can remember, as he is raised and the eternal damnation of the place he had started to become like is suddenly gone. No more crimson, no more flames or skin blistering heat. He's free.  He is  _saved._

 

 

_Dean Winchester. This destiny is no longer the one in which you are to partake. You are meant for something far greater than what you are enduring now. Come now, hunter, it is time to return…._

 

 

He is almost relieved, could weep for joy until he gasps, can smell the decay, the earth and the space around him. The darkness tastes like mold, decay and fear. _His_ fear. Dean never yelled Sam's name so loud in his entire life as he clawed and scratched his way out of that hole, fingers bloodied and nails ruined, desperate to escape the fear and cramped space that he was convinced would kill him. He kisses the grass like a long lost friend, and hugs the sunshine's warmth till he finally believes it's real, until he is sure it's chased the death as far away as possible. He throws his head back and laughs until the tears wash away the dirt on his face.

******

 Dean startles awake, jolts up as Castiel immediately pulls him into his chest. His sob dies in his throat as he hears the steady beat of Cas' heart, feels the familiar arms around him, and once again feels the safety he did that day he left it all behind him.

 

 

"Thank Father," Cas huffs quietly into the hunter's hair, gently stroking his hands across his back and hips, his neck, shoulders and through his hair as if to reassure himself Dean was all right. He counts the steady rhythm of Dean’s heartbeat as it slows, the tick of the valves that say he is healthy. He waits for the breaths through the lungs, listens as the oxygen delivers through his veins. 

 

 

"Cas..." Dean croaks out harshly, "What happened?"

 

 

Pulling back, Dean meets the worried features of the man before him, the familiar fingers tracing along his forehead before once again the spark of warmth and cold shudder through him. Castiel relaxes knowing for sure now all is well with his hunter. He holds him tighter than he ever has before.

 

 

"I think the bond overwhelmed you," Cas says softly, voice apologetic, his features relaxing as he reaches to stroke Dean's cheek. The human sighs softly in understanding at all Cas doesn't say but his eyes show, adjusting himself as they both fall into the narrow bed, a tangle of limbs and warmth as Cas holds him close. Dean wraps his arms around the Angel’s waist and holds him possessively. His thumb strokes Cas' hip as fingers gently stroke through his hair where his chin is resting, nuzzled into Cas’ shoulder. "You fainted when your soul attached to my grace. We broke the lamp, and it seems we may have short circuited the bunker. I imagine the power should return relatively soon, provided we didn't blow the main components or the rest of the lights. Sam is probably annoyed with us."

 

 

"Will that happen every time we do this?" Dean whispers after several moments, eyes closed and content. He could care less if Sam is annoyed or not. He feels boneless and lighter than he has in far too long. He really needs to bottle the smell of summer rain so everything can smell like this-always. 

 

 

"Judging by the mark that sealed us together, I do not believe so." Dean blinks several times, his brain comprehending the words before sitting up quickly and turning his head to face the Angel. Dean looks afraid, petrified even.

 

 

"Mark?" It practically comes out a nervous squeak and Cas nods his head slowly, his hand covering Dean's in reassurance as he squeezes. "Look..." Pulling away the sheet he had pulled around them, Dean now sees what Castiel was talking about. There on the Angel’s chest, above his heart is Dean's hand print. _His hand print._ He stares at Castiel with apology and guilt, confusion as to how such a thing happened but only meets a look he could describe as pleased, blessed and giddy. It punches the air out of his lungs at the look of love deep within Cas' eyes.  "It would seem your soul and my grace sealed us together. It is an honor and a privilege, Dean, to allow you to claim me in such a way. I have no negative feeling or regret towards such a beautiful gift."  Castiel's voice is low, "It's the sweetest gesture besides the chocolates anyone has ever given me who wasn't my Father"

 

Dean's eyes shine with tears as he gently touches the mark with his fingertips. He's shaking, he suddenly feels like every emotion he has ever had is forming a lump in his throat. He is seconds away from the biggest chick flick moment ever and for the first time, he doesn't care. In fact he accepts it. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to the reddened flesh, kissing it lovingly as it draws out a sigh of pleasure from his angelic lover. Spying the box still on the night stand, Dean gently reaches over to pull a bee from one of the flowers. He admires the details in the dark chocolate as Castiel watches the hunter place it to the Angel's mouth. He smiles. 

 

 

"Open up, sweetheart..." Dean's voice is breathy as Castiel obeys, his tongue tasting the salt on the hunter's finger tips as he does so teasingly. Dean's free hand lays against the imprint like it had before, warm and weighted. The angel expects to taste molecules, or nothing even when it's finally placed between his jaws. He feels disappointment, knowing he cannot taste such an adorable gift but then is wide eyed at the taste of honey, flowers and the richest combination of almonds and chocolate. It overwhelms his mouth before Dean's lips slide over his languidly, the hunter’s tongue gently probing, swirling against his teeth and taste buds as the chocolate melts between them slowly. Cas moans deeply as Dean presses against him, their naked bodies once again touching gently. They break apart, Dean's thumb wiping away the excess mess on the corner of Cas' mouth before seductively licking it off. The hunter purrs and Cas feels himself stiffen in more places than just one.

 

 

"Wanna seal the bond again?" Dean's voice is like gravel, low and growly like whiskey shots and too many cigarettes. Castiel shivers and can only nod in response.

 

 

Dean's green eyes look dark, hungry with newly found lust as he once again moves in towards Cas' face, "There's no power anyways, can't do much in the dark..." He claws at the mark he left on the Angel’s chest causing him to gasp. Dean grins seductively, his hand roaming along the Seraph's hip teasingly.  Castiel surges internally, the grace from his eyes illuminating the small space between their faces. The bed protests beneath them, as they maneuver around. It's seductive, Dean groans when his nails scrape against the flesh of Castiel's scalp, the soft lush pink lips kissing at the hardened arousal and heated flesh of Dean's twitching cock.

 

"I love you, Dean.."

 

Dean is so glad he bought those stupid chocolates, grinning at Cas like his smile will break his face. Dean is never letting Castiel go, ever, and he hugs him tightly against his bare skin, the Angel nuzzling at his lower anatomy affectionately.

 

"Happy Valentines Day, Dean."  A voice he remembers hearing all those years ago once again comforts him, his soul feels like it ripples in it's internal echo. "I love you so much, my beautiful hunter" Dean has never felt safer or loved more than this, despite Cas kissing along the sides of his thighs lovingly. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas" 

***************

 

Elsewhere, a flash of green and blue illuminate and suddenly burn red inside a glass cabinet. The chocolate bee left in the cabinet ignites as it settles into a pile of red rose petals. The old man blows them away softly as they dance into nothing in the air. His eyes sparkle with joy as he hums, pleased at finally succeeding in his task.

It had taken 7 years, but a cupid always hits his target one way or another. Especially when the order to give them a push in the right direction comes from higher up. You do not deny the boss man anything, no matter how frustrating and stubborn the targets might be.  

 


End file.
